


Il tritone-pirata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirati sregolati [3]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Crossover, Lemon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [AU].Steve è un capitano della marina che sta solcando i mari con i suoi uomini. La sua barca verrà attaccatta da un gruppo di pirati che nascondono un terribile segreto.[Stony; JackXBarbossa].





	1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 All'arrembaggio  
  
“Capitano, a breve ci sarà una tempesta. Devo preparare gli uomini?" domandò Sam. Steve si tolse il cappello da capitano di marina e se lo strinse al petto.   
“Sì, Sam, che siano tutti ai loro posti” ordinò.   
“Capitano, nave a dritta!” gridò Clint. Steve si tolse il cannocchiale dal fianco e si avvicinò al parapetto.   
“Vela rossa!” ululò Clint. “Tutti ai cannoni!” gridò a pieni polmoni Steve.   
< Maledetti pirati > pensò. La nave tremò ripetutamente, Clint si sporse dall'albero maestro tenendosi con una mano alla corda.   
“Ci hanno attaccati!” urlò. Sam allargò le braccia, ondeggiò sul ponte e si afferrò all'albero di mezzo.   
“Vogliono approfittare della tempesta!” strillò. Si sentirono alcuni tuoni in lontananza, la luce solare diminuì. Phil alzò lo sguardo dalle mappe, scese gli scalini della nave barcollando e atterrò in ginocchio accanto a Steve. Alzò il capo, si leccò le labbra.   
“Se assecondiamo la tempesta o gli spari, perderemo la rotta” disse, con tono frettoloso.   
“Sparate! Tutti gli altri uomini sul ponte armati!” ordinò Steve. Si abbassò e fece rizzare Coulson.   
“La rotta si può recuperare, la vita no. Lega i fianchi dei nostri uomini con corde lunghe all'albero maestro, ora” ordinò, abbassando la voce. Rimise al suo posto il cannocchiale ed estrasse la spada. Coulson annuì e corse sottocoperta. Clint si arrampicò sulla punta dell'albero, guardò alle proprie spalle osservando una serie di nuvoloni neri.   
“Tempesta a meno di mezz'ora!” gridò. Vi furono una serie di esplosioni, la nave ondeggiò e Sam si appese ad un cannone. Indicò agli uomini i cannoni e li osservò caricarli, si voltò.   
“Quale pirata dovrebbe attaccarci?!” urlò. Coulson uscì da sottocoperta con delle corde, Maria Hill iniziò a legare la ciurma con le corde e scosse il capo socchiudendo gli occhi chiari.   
“Un folle!”. Steve infilzò uno dei pirati partiti all'arrembaggiò, si mise a correre sul parapetto tagliando le corde di altri due in arrivo. Vide arrivarne una decina e saltò in mezzo a loro, ingaggiando un combattimento a colpi di spada, calci e spallate. Ne atterrò uno con una testata, facendo volare sangue e denti tutt'intorno, macchiandosi di quella poltiglia i capelli biondi. Sam prese a sparare insieme a Clint, tre pirati saltarono addosso a quest'ultimo e si sentirono una serie di urla. I pirati recisero una serie di corde, la nave della marina ondeggiò sotto i colpi dei cannoni e molti caddero in acqua. Vi furono dei fulmini e si sentirono delle urla.   
“Tratteneteli fino alla tempesta!” urlò una voce femminile.   
“Stiamo andando verso un gorgo!” strillò Coulson.   
“... Troppi...”. “... Arrende...”. “... Nave!”. Una serie di voci si accavallarono, sovrastate dalle esplosioni e i colpi di spada. Steve estrasse la pistola, continuando a parare e fendere colpi. Schivò una sciabolata e sparò in testa al pirata. “Se scappate con le scialuppe, la tempesta vi ucciderà. L'unica è sconfiggerli. Natasha, ai comandi, inverti la rotta!” ordinò.   
Natasha corse verso il timone, saltò oltre una serie di uomini, ne trapassò uno con la spada e ondeggiò di lato. Due uomini finirono fuori bordo, un'onda la colpi bagnandola e lei raggiunse il timone. Una donna le puntò contro la pistola, sorrise stringendo il timone e piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi verde acqua.   
“Io non lo farei” disse. “Hanno il timone!” urlò Coulson.   
“Dobbiamo abbandonare la nave!” strillò Maria.   
“Il gorgo è troppo vicino!” gridò Clint. Una serie di urla miste a suoni di combattimento si sovrapposero, Natasha urlò e Clint cadde in terra, il ponte era ricoperto d'acqua. “Tutti dietro a me!” gridò. Corse nuovamente fino al parapetto, saltò evitando un'onda e prese una delle corde dei pirati, saltando a bordo della nave dei pirati. Sparò a quelli che correvano verso di lui, ne decapitò e arrivò al loro timone, invertendo la rotta. Uno sparo lo colpì alla spalla, i marinai sgranarono gli occhi.   
“Capitano!” urlò Coulson. Sam trapassò un pirata, sparò ad un altro e cadde a terra a causa di un'onda.   
“Steve!” strillò. Un pirata sollevò Steve per i capelli, gli puntò la pistola sotto il mento allontanandolo dal timone.   
“Prevedibile” disse, con tono pacato. I marinai gettarono le armi in terra, ci furono una serie di urla. Il pirata sogghignò.   
“Invertire la rotta! Verso la tempesta!” ordinò. La pirata al timone della nave della marina annuì, un pirata dalla pelle scura raggiunse il timone accanto all'uomo che teneva Steve. Entrambe le navi virarono verso le nuvole nere. Steve sentiva il bordo metallico della pistola premere contro il collo. Il pirata si guardò intorno, sogghignò e annuì.   
“Vira solo quando saremo nell'occhio del ciclone, mia cara” ordinò, con tono alto. Trascinò Steve sottocoperta, tenendogli la pistola sotto il mento. Giunse ad una cabina, chiuse la porta e gettò l'uomo sul letto.   
“Preso” disse, ironico.   
“Così moriranno anche i tuoi uomini!” gridò Steven, alzandosi a sedere. Il pirata incrociò le braccia al petto nudo, la camicia aperta gli scivolò sulle spalle larghe e sogghignò. “So gestire una tempesta” assicurò. Afferrò una bottiglia, la stappò e la porse al marine.   
“Per le ferite, mio prode Capitano”. Steve scattò verso la porta, cercando di aprirla. Il pirata si mise davanti alla porta, gli sparò alla gamba colpendo il ginocchio e si chinò. Scosse l'indice, sogghignò e socchiuse gli occhi castano scuro.   
“Pessima mossa, marinaio”. Steve gemette, il sangue gli colava sulla gamba e il dolore gli fece vedere nero, la testa gli pulsò. Cercò ancora di aprire, ansimando. Il pirata lo afferrò per i capelli, lo batté sul letto e barcollò all'indietro; la nave ondeggiava velocemente.   
“Finalmente!” esclamò. Rinfoderò la pistola, raggiunse il biondo e gli versò il liquore per metà sulla gamba e per metà sulla spalla. Sogghignò. “Ormai siamo nella tempesta. Non te la caveresti, da solo, marinaio”. “Sarò tuo prigioniero, ma salva i miei uomini” ringhiò Steve. Strinse gli occhi, il sudore gli colava lungo il volto pallido facendogli aderire i capelli biondi al viso. Il pirata inarcò un sopracciglio, allargò le gambe rimanendo in equilibrio mentre la nave ondeggiava.   
“Ha mai sentito dire ‘parola di marinaio’, Capitano?” chiese, sarcastico. Un uomo sporse il capo oltre la porta.   
“Gli uomini sono tutti in prigione, capitano. Continuiamo dritti?” chiese. Il pirata gli indicò l'uscita con la mano, annuì e l'altro chiuse la porta. Il pirata guardò il marine, sogghignò. “Io posso continuare dritto anche fino a dentro il tornato, tesoro”. Steve digrignò i denti, rotolò giù dal letto e lo investì buttandolo a terra. Il pirata cadde, fece leva rialzandosi e lo afferrò per i capelli.   
“Hai appena dimostrato di non saper mantenere le promesse, Capitano” disse, duro. Lo strattonò fino al letto, afferrò delle catene in ferro dal cassetto aperto e vi legò il polso dell'uomo. “Fortuna vuole che io stia andando nella direzione opposta al tornado” disse. Legò l'altra estremità della catena al letto, si allontanò e voltò il capo.   
“Tony. Tony Stark. Avrete tempo per pensare cosa vi ricorda, caro soldatino”.   
“Hai detto tu che non ci stavi!” gridò Steve. Ansimò strattonando ripetutamente la catena. Tony strinse il pomello della porta, sogghignò.   
“Oh, invece è esattamente quello che voglio, Capitano” disse. Aprì la porta, uscì e si voltò.   
“Rifletta bene. Abbiamo molta strada da fare,  _darling_ ”.


	2. Cap.2 Il tritone

Cap.2 Il tritone  
  
Steve iniziò a urlare vedendo che l'acqua invadeva la cabina e sgranò gli occhi. Strattonò più volte la catena che lo teneva bloccato al letto sentendola cigolare e si graffiò la pelle pallida fino a farla sanguinare. Si voltò verso la porta chiusa con gli occhi sgranati e le iridi bianche. Intorno al letto si crearono delle barriere bluastre con riflessi azzurrini a forma di conchiglie. L'acqua rimase all'esterno e Steve regolò il respiro.

“Che incanto è mai questo?” si domandò.

Tony poggiò la mano palmata dalla pelle abbronzata sulla barriera, dimenò la coda da tritone spostando l'acqua a destra e sinistra; socchiuse gli occhi chinando il capo in avanti.

“Paura di annegare, marinaio?” chiese.

Steve impallidì sgranando gli occhi e indietreggiò. Un cerchio bluastro luminoso brillava sul petto nudo del pirata e la creatura marina dimenava una coda azzurrina. La catena bloccò il braccio del biondo che boccheggiò guardando le fessure delle branchie che si aprivano e chiudevano sul collo di Tony. Tony allargò le braccia, portò la coda davanti a sé muovendola su e giù e sogghignò.

“Ti avevo detto di riflettere bene su chi ero” ricordò, sarcastico.

La nave si piegò in verticale, il tritone nuotò verso il volto di Steve e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Giuro solennemente che l'aria non sparirà, se parli”.

“La bandiera rossa era perché volete mangiarci?” domandò.

Tento di colpirlo con un pugno, ma la sua mano si abbattè su una barriera. Tony rise, incrociò le braccia sui pettorali definiti.

“Perché fare fatica a conquistare la nave, se volevo mangiarti? Il canto delle sirene era più che sufficiente, non trovi?” chiese.

Mosse la coda davanti al volto di Steve.

“Sono un pirata come gli altri, solo più conosciuto e con una coda in più”.

Lo indicò, socchiuse gli occhi.

“Ma voi marine dovreste conoscere la storia, o a scuola studiate come perdere le battaglie?”.

“Sirene? Sei maschio” ringhiò Steve.

Si sfilò uno stivale, lo sollevò con entrambi i piedi e lo lanciò contro la barriera vedendolo rimbalzare. Tony incrociò le braccia dimenando la coda, arricciò il naso.

“Questo è sessismo! Anche noi tritoni cantiamo benissimo” si lamentò.

Si sporse in avanti, sogghignò e fece l'occhiolino.

“E quella che ha conquistato il timone della tua nave era donna al 100%, garantito”.

“Ho fiducia nella potenza delle donne, sporco e lurido pirata. Ora liberaci, bestiaccia” sibilò Steve.

Incassò il capo tra le spalle e digrignò i denti. Le ferite d'arma da fuoco gli pulsavano e vide nero. La testa gli ricadde in avanti e fu colto da un capogiro. Tony infilò una mano nella sfera d'aria, le dita palmate tornarono normali e lui sfiorò le ferite di Steve; un composto d'alghe dall'odore marino apparve su di esse.

“Mi fido ciecamente delle mie compagne sirene. Molto più che dei tritoni, in realtà”.

Steve mugolò di piacere sentendo una sensazione di refrigerio e le ferite gli si chiusero. Fu colto da un capogiro più forte e la sua testata sbatté contro la testata del letto.

“Io non mi fido dei pirati” biascicò. 

Tony tirò fuori la mano, incrociò le braccia dimenando la coda.

“Almeno noi siamo liberi” disse.

Fece l'occhiolino, compì una piroetta in acqua.

“Io più di altri” si vantò.

“Fino a quando... non ti catturerò”. Farfugliò il marine. Gli arti gli ricaddero ai lati del corpo, i muscoli si rilassarono, la vista gli si annebbiò oscurandosi e perse i sensi.


	3. Cap.3 Il ricatto

Cap.3 Il ricatto

Steve socchiuse gli occhi, mugolò e si mise su un fianco.  
"Ben svegliato, amico spagnolo" sentì una voce accanto a lui. Si alzò seduto di scattò, sbatté contro una parete di conchiglie, gemette di dolore e ricadde sdraiato. Si massaggiò la fronte, stringendo gli occhi. "Sereno, non sono un tritone e non ci mangeranno. Sono le sirene quelle pericolose" spiegò l'altra voce. Roger socchiuse un occhio e si voltò. Barbossa gli sorrideva sdraiato accanto a lui. Steve strisciò indietro.  
"Un pirata!" gridò. Sentì ridere e si voltò, oltre una barriera c'era Tony sdraiato a pancia in giù.  
Tony agitò la coda muovendo la pinna a destra e sinistra, sogghignò.  
“Dipende. Potrei darvi in pasto alla mia ragazza, se avesse fame” disse, divertito.  
Intrecciò le mani sotto il mento, premendo i gomiti sotto di sé.  
“Prima che tu possa preoccuparti, Captain, i tuoi uomini sono al sicuro. Sei tu quello nei guai fino al patriottico collo”.  
Steve boccheggiò voltando lo sguardo dall'uomo con la gamba di legno al tritone.  
"Che cosa volete?!" gridò. Barbossa si massaggiò la fronte e ridacchiò.  
"Poco isterismi, marine" sussurrò.  
Tony roteò gli occhi.  
“Sto solo cercando un amico” disse.  
Si avvicinò ai due, dimenò la coda e poggiò le mani palmate sulla barriera.  
“Il gioco funziona così. Io riprendo il mio amico, voi avete salve vita e ciurma”.  
"Un ricatto? Tipico di voi feccia pirata" sibilò Steve, raggiungendo la barriera con una serie di calci.  
Tony tirò una codata contro la barriera, questa tremò con forza e il tritone incrociò le braccia.  
“Si chiama scambio equivalente. La vita di tutti voi insieme vale aiutarmi a riavere il mio amico, giusto?”.  
"Giusto!" gridò Barbossa. Si smontò la gamba di legno, scoppiò a ridere e abbassò la protesi, se la portò alle labbra e sorseggiò il contenuto.  
Tony ghignò, allargò le braccia dimenando la coda da pesce.  
“Due contro uno. Allora, Capitano? Un pirata in cambio di tutte le vostre vite. Direi che il gioco vale la candela”.  
"Il governatore non accetterà" sibilò Steve.  
Tony ruotò su sé stesso, rise scuotendo il capo.  
“Non può rifiutare, se non glielo chiediamo!”.


	4. Cap.4 Accordo

Cap.4 Accordo

Steve accarezzò la parete di conchiglie.

"Avete trasferito l'altro prigioniero perché volete iniziare con le torture?" domandò.

Tony poggiò le mani palmate contro la barriera, sporse il capo dimenando la coda ritmicamente.

"Prima devo mangiarti, poi torturati. Cielo, nessuno ti ha insegnato le buone maniere?".

Steve graffiò con le unghie alcune conchiglie.

"E cos'altro dovrei aspettarmi da un pirata che è anche un mostro marino?" sibilò.

Tony roteò gli occhi, si stese con le braccia dietro la testa osservando la propria coda.

"Senti, tu hai dei capelli orribili, ma io non offendo gratuitamente!" sbottò.

Si rizzò e sogghignò.

"E comunque Barbossa ha detto che mi aiuterà, quindi al momento è con un paio di sirene a godersi la vita".

Steve si girò a faccia in giù e alzò il capo, guardandolo.

"Cosa avrebbero di male i miei capelli?" sibilò.

Tony rise, incrociò le braccia al petto nudo muscoloso e si umettò le labbra.

"Sono retrogradi, come la tua visione del mondo" disse.

Aderì alla barriera e socchiuse gli occhi castani.

"Rivoglio il mio amico. Devi solo darmi una mano, poi puoi tornare a cantare l'inno nazionale prima di ogni pasto".

Steve incrociò le gambe e appoggiò le mani per terra.

'"Voi pirati avete amici, adesso? Non solo compari?" domandò con tono acido.

Tony ticchettò sulla barriera ripetutamente e dimenò la coda facendo schioccare le membrane.

"Che vuoi che ti dica? Lui per me l'ha fatto".

"Fatto cosa?" domandò Steve, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Tony sorrise, sollevò la coda dimenandola di fronte al volto dell'altro.

"Sai, solite cose. Hai una bella coda e sei subito all'asta".

Si passò la mano tra i capelli, scrollò le spalle e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Senti, tu prendi i tuoi ragazzi, che francamente sono tutti antipatici tranne la maggiorata rossa, e io prendo il mio amico. Vinciamo tutti".

Steve incrociò le braccia sotto il mento.

"Io posso anche scrivertela la richiesta, ma come ti ho detto, è il governatore che preferirà lasciarci morire" ribatté.

Tony allargò le braccia dilatando gli occhi con un ampio sorriso.

"E che si fotta, allora! Mi dai una mano a recuperare una cosa dal suo ufficio, e poi rivali dei mari come prima!".

Steve si mise seduto a gattoni e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

"E poi lascerai andare i miei uomini e me? Come faccio a fidarmi della tua semplice parola?" domandò.

Tony lo indicò agitando la mano, l'unghia aguzza dell'indice era verdastra.

"Io devo seguirti nell'ufficio del governatore e hai tu problemi di fiducia?".

Steve si batté una mano sul petto.

"Io non tradirei mai un giuramento fatto sul mio onore" disse con voce roca.

Tony gli fece l'occhiolino, si passò le dita sul pizzetto e ghignò.

"Beh, parola di Tritone; allora".

Steve sospirò rumorosamente.

"Me la farò bastare" concesse.


	5. Cap.5 Il figlio di Salazar

Cap.5 Il figlio di Salazar  
  
  
"Quel maledetto tritone ci farà ammazzare" disse Steve. Si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e sospirò pesantemente.  
Barbossa inarcò un sopracciglio e si affiancò al capitano di Marina spagnolo, appoggiato con la schiena a un albero maestro.  
"Ci ha fornito una nave, ha permesso a tutti e tre di andare vestiti come dei veri marine e non ci farà seguire dai suoi, diciamo, uomini. Io direi che ha fatto tutto come doveva" rispose Barbossa. La luce del sole faceva brillare le intarsiature d'oro della sua nuova gamba di legno.  
< Tu con quell'aspetto non sembrerai mai un marine > pensò Steve.  
Barbossa alzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare il codino in cui si era legato i voluminosi boccoli e inspirò, sentendo il sapore di salsedine pungergli le narici.  
"Hai detto che ti chiami Barbossa, vero?" domandò.  
Barbossa afferrò i bordi della propria giacca e li tirò verso il basso, gonfiando il petto.  
"Sono lieto di poter dire 'in carne e ossa'. In questo mondo è molto più di quanto ci si possa aspettare" rispose.  
Steven inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Beh, potrai chiamarmi Hector finché saremo sotto copertura". Aggiunse Barbossa.  
"Se quel tritone continua a intrattenersi e divertirsi con tutte le donne che si trova davanti, ci farà finire nei guai" sibilò.  
Barbossa osservò il porto farsi sempre più vicino, udiva i versi dei gabbiani e le urla delle persone in lontananza coprire in parte il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano sulla carena.  
"Non è quello che speri? Così ci vedrai penzolare da una forca. O hai paura di morire impiccato con noi per tradimento?" domandò.  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia e negò con il capo.  
"Il disonore non è tra le mie priorità, ma non voglio perché desidero salvare i miei uomini" ribatté secco.  
"Tu che hai un chiodo fisso tale, dovresti capire il desiderio di Tony di salvare 'Jack'" rispose Barbossa. Sentiva la gola secca e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.  
"Non mi accumunare a quel filibustiere" ribatté Rogers secco.  
"Tu sei solo un ragazzo, eppure hai la stessa fretta di giudicare di tutti gli altri marine.  
Non sai niente di cosa vuol dire essere pirati. C'impiccate sulla Terra ferma, c'impedite di esalare l'ultimo respiro in mare.  
Voi spagnoli, soprattutto. La marina inglese, alla fine, non è dissimile dalla feccia corsara; ma voi volete solo 'la purezza' del mare. Cercate di estirpare la libertà solo per il piacere di farlo" disse secco.  
Rogers incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, le ferite alla spalla e alla gamba erano quasi del tutto rimarginate, ma le sentiva ancora leggermente pulsare.  
"I pirati hanno ucciso mio padre e mio nonno. Io ho preso il cognome da mia madre: Rogers, era un'inglese in visita in Spagna, che non ha più lasciato queste terre. Ed è morta pensando al suo uomo perduto" spiegò con voce roca.  
Barbossa fece un sorriso amaro, chiuse gli occhi e scosse ripetutamente la testa, sospirando.  
"La marina ha dimostrato molta meno pietà dei pirati. Certo, non difendo tutta la categoria. Come sono convinto che tra i marine ci siano delle brave persone, tutto sommato anche tu forse non saresti male. Però... tuo padre, Salazar, è tutt'altra storia" disse.  
< Come ha capito chi era mio padre? Questi pirati devono avere un'intelligenza fuori dal comune. Tony, da solo, con strane diavolerie 'magiche' è riuscito a governare questa nave... e credo in parte sia stato merito anche di ritrovati scientifici, come non ne avevo mai visti > rifletté Steve.  
"Non osate offendere mio padre, proprio voi che volete salvare il motivo della sua morte" disse gelido.  
Barbossa sorrise e si massaggiò le tempie.  
"Capitan Jack Sparrow. Una leggenda, ma io conosco l'uomo dietro la leggenda. Io c'ero mentre governava la Perla Nera per i sette mari e bramavo... quella nave" sussurrò con voce roca.  
Il Capitano di Marina avvampò.  
< Le sue parole sembrano dire altro, ma non afferro il punto > rifletté.  
"Quindi tu non vuoi salvarlo? E' per questo che eri prigioniero insieme a me?" domandò Steve.  
Barbossa si grattò il mento e rialzò il capo.  
"No, Anthony voleva solo farmela pagare per i vari ammutinamenti che ho fatto a Jack. Lui e le sue tartarughe marine dovevano sempre andarlo a salvare. E non era per niente facile, visto che la dea del mare è particolarmente interessata al 'deteretano' di Sparrow" spiegò.  
Steve si allontanò di un paio di passi, gli occhi sgranati.  
"Se questo è il vostro modo di essere amici, non cambierò certo idea sui pirati" farfugliò.  
Barbossa mise le mani sui fianchi, gettò indietro la testa e rise rumorosamente.


	6. Cap.6 Gli occhi del tritone

Cap.6 Gli occhi del tritone  
  
"Questa è casa tua? Tre stanze in tutto? Eppure la marina non li paga così da fame i suoi capitani" si lamentò Barbossa.  
"Cosa ti aspettavi dall'integgerrimo vecchio dentro?" chiese Tony, chiudendo la porta.  
Steve si sedette sulla propria brandina e sbadigliò.  
"Ancora non ci credo che si sono bevuti la bufala della nave affondata e della ciurma rimasta bloccata su un'isola che aspetta che io vada a riprenderla a breve con un'altra nave" disse Rogers rauco.  
"Ci sei rimasto male per non essere stato punito per la negligenza, Capitain? Le vorrei ricordare che le varie flotte di Spagna, Inghilterra, e forse anche quelle minori come la francese, perdono navi di continuo a causa di questi mari infestati da maledizioni e magie" disse il tritone.   
Barbossa raggiunse la finestra e tirò le tende.  
"Perché non avrebbero dovuto crederci? C'è stata davvero una grande tempesta" disse roco. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillavano di riflessi argentei.  
"Qui dentro non c'è del rhum, vero?" domandò.  
"Figurati se il capitano beve. E' noioso quanto un palo su per il c...". Iniziò a dire Tony.  
"No, non c'è! E per questa notte non ho neanche la cena, visto che non mi pagheranno finché la mia ciurma non sarà tornata a casa" lo interruppe Rogers bruscamente, la punta delle orecchie di Steve era rossa.  
< Timido com'è, se la sua unica speranza di sopravvivere fosse il parlé, sarebbe spacciato > pensò Barbossa, guardandolo.  
"Vado a procurarmelo io" disse. Raggiunse la porta, l'aprì ed uscì dalla stanza.  
Rogers si sfilò gli stivali e si massaggiò una spalla, sospirando.  
"Tra un po' dobbiamo prepararci. Non vorrai andare alla festa a casa del Governatore vestito in quel modo" disse Tony.  
Steve inarcò un sopracciglio biondo e se lo grattò.  
"Dove dobbiamo andare?" chiese.  
Tony si sbottonò la giacca blu della sua divisa, giocherellando con i bottoni dorati.  
Steve intravide i muscoli del tritone premere contro la maglietta nera strettra che indossava e strofinò le mani sulla coperta logora della brandina.  
"A casa del Governatore. Soffri già di problemi uditivi? Sicuro che i miei spari non ti abbiano leggermente assordato?" domandò.  
"Certo, ci faranno entrare sicuro a quella festa per soli nobili e...". Iniziò Steve.  
"Me li ha procurati la figlia del Governatore, me la sono filata mezz'ora fa" spiegò Tony.  
Steve si alzò in piedi di scatto, le labbra esangui e il viso bluastro.  
"T-tu..." balbettò.  
Tony ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Sì?" domandò, passandosi l'indice su e giù sul pizzetto.  
"Tu hai sedotto la figlia del governatore?!" sbraitò Steve.  
"Altrimenti come avremmo potuto avere i biglietti per il ballo di questa sera" domandò Tony. Si ticchettò sulla maglietta nera, sotto cui aveva il reattore arc conficcato nel petto.  
"Hai usato il canto di cui parlavi?" biascicò Rogers, lasciandosi cadere nuovamente seduto.  
Tony ascoltò il gigolio della brandina e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"Mi offendi, non ho bisogno di usare i miei poteri per conquistare le giovani donne, o giovani uomini, neanche quelli vecchi in realtà..." enumerò.  
Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani.  
"Basta così, ti prego! Dimmi piuttosto perché c'interessa andare a questa festa" gemette.   
Tony si sedette accanto a lui.  
"Perché da lì sgattaioleremo nella stanza del Governatore e prenderemo le carte in cui è scritto dove è tenuto Jack" spiegò.  
Steve rialzò il capo e lo sbirciò attraverso le dita, osservò il viso abbronzato dell'altro e le sue irid. Steve abbassò lentamente le mani, osservando le iridi color nocciola del tritone. Alcune pagliuzze dorate brillavano vicino alla pupilla, lì dove l'iride diventava di un caldo color cioccolato. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e socchiuse le labbra rosee e piene.  
Tony l'osservò arrossire.  
"Sei in trance?" domandò.  
Rogers si rialzò nuovamente di scatto e gl'indicò la porta.  
"Esci che mi devo cambiare!" sbraitò.  
Tony scosse il capo.  
"Tu soffri di nervi come una donnicciola" si lamentò, andando nell'altra stanza e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
"D-deve avere... strani poteri, anche negli occhi" balbettò Steve, cercando di regolare il proprio battito cardiaco irregolare.


	7. Cap.7 A casa del Governatore

Cap.7 A casa del Governatore  
  
"E' un vero peccato che la festa non fosse in maschera, sono le mie preferite. Inoltre la casa del Governatore è pacchiana e la musica non era delle migliori. Quando torno al palazzo devo assolutamente organizzare una festa io. Vedrai che farà ballare persino uno noioso come te" disse Tony.  
"Sbrigati" disse Steve, appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Guardava attraverso l'uscio socchiuso, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.  
"No, pensavo di fermarmi a bere piacevolmente una tazza di the con le guardie" disse Tony. Aprì il primo cassetto della scrivania e frugò tra le carte, spostò dei timbri per i sigilli e controllò anche in uno dei cassetti segreti.  
< Fortunatamente il funzionamento di simili oggetti di antiquariato è più o meno sempre lo stesso > pensò.  
"Comunque non ti agitare, se dovessero attaccarci, Barbossa ci avviserà. E' fuori a controllare proprio per questo" disse.  
Steve schioccò la lingua sul palato, il suo battito cardiaco sempre più veloce.  
< Cosa darei per essere armato, in questo momento > pensò.  
"Qui c'è scritto che Sparrow ha sedotto la moglie del Governatore" lesse Tony, tenendo un incartamento con entrambe le mani.  
Steve roteò gli occhi.  
"Il tuo 'amico' è anche peggio di te" si lamentò.  
< Ovviamente, visto di chi stiamo parlando. Sudici e sciocchi pirati > pensò.  
"Non farei mai una gara tra noi due per stabilire chi è più odiato mentre si fa più gente, ci sarà un motivo se siamo finiti a farcela persino tra no...". Iniziò a valutare Tony.  
"C'è scritto altro?" lo interruppe Steve.  
"Sì, si trova proprio sotto le celle di questo palazzo. E' qui, posso salvarlo, ma abbiamo un patto e lo rispettero" spiegò il tritone, arrotolando la carta e mettendosela in tasca.  
Steve si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Ormai che possiamo salvarlo, facciamolo" disse.  
< Se non fosse in gioco la vita dei miei uomini, lo aiuterei solo per avere di persona la vendetta su Jack > pensò.  
"Verrai accusato di tradimento" disse Tony, rimise a posto gli oggetti e richiuse i cassetti.  
"Lo so, ma preferisco non rivederti mai più e tu torneresti ancora in città per salvare il tuo amico. Con la possibilità che la tua ragazza..." spiegò Steve.  
"Ci siamo lasciati" esalò Tony, dirigendosi nella sua direzione.  
"Il punto è che potrebbe venire qui a mangiare qualcuno" borbottò Rogers.  
"Fingerò tu mi abbia anche detto che ti dispiace per il mio dolore" sussurrò Tony, le iridi castane liquide.  
"Non è mai bello lasciarsi, ma io non starei con una che mangia le persone" disse Steve, guardando fisso il corridoio.  
Tony lo raggiunse alla testa con un colpo dato con il calcio della pistola.  
Rogers crollò a terra svenuto e Tony utilizzò il cordame delle tende per legarlo.  
"Mi dispiace, Capitano, ma così, se ci scoprono, penserano che sei mio prigioniero" sussurrò. Si caricò il giovane incosciente in spalla, udendolo mugolare.


	8. Cap. 8 La fuga del passero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRh-dzrI4Z4.

Cap. 8 La fuga del passero  
  
  


Steve mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì la testa dolergli e pulsargli. Cercò di muovere le braccia, ma non gli rispondevano.  
Si guardò intorno, sentendo la nausea salire. Si ridestò e cercò di rialzare la testa, Tony lo adagiò a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro.  
"Dov..." farfugliò. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi, vedendo un pirata oltre una serie di sbarre. Cercò di muovere le mani, ma queste erano legate da una corda che gli avvolgeva tutto il corpo, comprese le caviglie. Steve strisciò lungo la parete e riuscì a raddrizzarsi, sporse il capo rimanendo appoggiato alla parete con una spalla e osservò attentamente il pirata imprigionato, riuscendo a metterlo a fuoco. Quest’ultimo era intento a fissarlo, il suo sguardo attento era in parte nascosto da dei crespi capelli scuri e tutta la sua persona emanava un forte odore di alcol.  
"E questo straccione...". Aggiunse Steve.  
"Abbiamo la testa dura, Capitano. A quest'ora dovevi essere ancora nel mondo dei sogni.  
In ogni caso, sono orgoglioso di presentarti il motivo per cui siamo qui: il capitan Jack Sparrow" disse Tony. S'inginocchiò davanti alla porta metallica.

"Non puoi essere tu il famoso Sparrow" disse Steve con tono dubbioso. Sentiva i polsi bruciargli.  
“No, no, è proprio lui" ribatté Barbossa. Abbassò lo sguardo sulle gambe di Jack e ghignò.  
"Presto sarai libero di cacciarti nel prossimo guaio, amico mio" disse Tony, infilando un'asticella di ferro dentro il lucchetto che chiudeva la cella.

Sparrow li guardò.  
"'Pesciolino', quanto tempo... oh, Ector, ci sei anche tu". La prima parte della frase l'aveva detta con tono gioioso, mentre sulla parte finale la sua voce era diventata esasperata e bassa.

“Non so, me lo aspettavo diverso. Anche se prigioniero in una cella, magari con piratesca aria superiore, una ciurma pronta a farlo evadere, bei vestiti... o almeno dei pantaloni!” ribatté Steve, indicando l’uomo nella cella.  
"Un vero pirata non ha bisogno di simili complessità" ribatté Jack. Ribatté e scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare le treccine.  
"Si ricordi che lei è legato come un salame, Capitano" fece notare Barbossa.

"Io voglio solo vivere la mia vita in pace senza pestare i piedi a nessuno. Salvare i miei uomini e..." spiegò Steve.  
Jack roteò gli occhi e scosse il capo.  
"Che deplorevole stile di vita" ribatté.

“Gli faremo cambiare vita”” rispose Tony. Aprì la cella e allargò le braccia, Sparrow lo abbracciò, tastandolo. Gli sfilò una moneta dalla tasca, nascondendola nella propria, il tritone ricambiò la stretta e gli sfilò nuovamente la moneta e se la nascose negli stivali.

“Oh, pesciolino, quanto mi sei mancato” sussurrò roco Jack, tastando la tasca vuota dove doveva esserci la moneta.

Barbossa sospirò.

Si sentirono delle urla e dei colpi di pistola.

“Scappare!” strillò Jack, stringendosi il cappello sulla testa.

Steve sgranò gli occhi, impallidendo.

“Non vi siete occupati delle guardie” gemette.

Tony se lo caricò in spalla e si mise a correre, dietro Sparrow che procedeva spedita, con passi ondeggianti.

“E dove sarebbe il divertimento, altrimenti?” domandò il tritone.

“Questa è la vita da pirati!” gridò Barbossa. Estrasse la pistola correndo all’indietro e sparò ad una guardia, disarmandola.

“Voi siete pazzi” gemette Steve.


	9. Cap.9 Rossore sulle gote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qGyPuey-1Jw.

Cap.9 Rossore sulle gote

Steve dimenò le braccia legate dietro la sua schiena, cadde a faccia in giù sul pontile. Scalciò e rotolò, mugugnando.

Jack si voltò, stringeva il timone con entrambe le mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Il tuo amico è divertente" disse, rivoltò a Tony.

Barbossa, alle loro spalle, era intento a guardare il mare con il cannocchiale.

"Li abbiamo seminati, ma molte fanciulle si sono lamentate del fatto che abbiamo rapito il Capitano invece che loro" disse. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé.

"Vedere il capitano sulla spalla del 'pesciolino', caricato come un sacco, mentre correvamo nel mezzo della festa, inseguiti, è stata un'esperienza che rinfranca lo spirito" sussurrò.

Tony sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi, si umettò le labbra accostandosi al bordo della nave, dove spruzzi di mare sfioravano il legno.

"La prossima volta prenderemo un paio di quelle ragazze. E di quei ragazzi. Non capisco come nessuno di voi noti mai i ragazzi, dovete essere ciechi per metà".

Lanciò un'occhiata divertita a Steve sul ponte, sollevò il capo verso Jack.

"Mi devi del rhum, Jackie. Mi sono dovuto accordare con un Marine bigotto per te, il rhum è il pagamento dovuto!".

"Il rhum è la risposta a ogni domanda, e anche alle affermazioni" rispose Jack, muovendo il timone.

Il vento gonfiava le vele e gli sferzava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare i capelli.

"Vado a prendervelo, dovrei averne caricato nella stiva" rispose Barbossa.

Steve diede una serie di colpi a piedi uniti sul pavimento della nave.

"Volete liberarmi?!" sbraitò.

< Avrei preferito non chiederglielo. Voglio evitare che si sentano i miei salvatori, nemmeno fossi una 'fanciulla' > si lamentò mentalmente.

Tony lanciò un'occhiata verso Barbossa che scendeva verso la stiva, si scostò dal bordo della nave e sfiorò il proprio fianco.

"Quel 'dovrei' invece di 'ho' mi fa venire voglia di armarmi" protestò.

Guardò Steve, sogghignò e gli si inginocchiò accanto.

"Sicuro di non voler restare legato? Jack guida come una vecchia ubriaca".

"Solo perché non è la Perla, io faccio l'amore sull'acqua solo con lei" ribatté Jack.

Steve corrugò la fronte e assottigliò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre divennero quasi bianche.

"Li-be-ra-mi" sancì.

Tony sollevò gli occhi castani dalle sfumature oro su Jack, ghignò ampiamente.

"Sarà per questo che è sempre piena di 'buchi' " ribatté.

Sciolse le corde che legavano Steve, si mise in piedi e tornò al parapetto.

"Mi raccomando, resta buono fin quando non torniamo da Pep, o dovrò legarti all'albero maestro e Barbossa potrebbe togliermi il mio meritato rhum!".

Steve si alzò seduto e si massaggiò i polsi.

"Tony, vieni giù! Questa cassa pesa per un povero 'disabile' come me!" si udì l'urlo di Barbossa.

Tony scosse il capo, s'infilò le mani in tasca e guardò verso Jack.

"Se vuole di nuovo ammutinarsi, lo butto a mare e beviamo di più noi" annunciò.

Raggiunse la porta e avanzò verso la sottocoperta.

Steve indietreggiò, lo guardò allontanarsi e si sentì accaldato.

Sei arrossito" fece notare Jack.

"E allora?" domandò Steve.

Sparrow ghignò.

"Non penso che sia per il rhum, anche se per me è l'unico vero amore". Sospirò. ""Lo so, gli uomini sono tutti uguali e ti spezzano tutti il cuore. Perciò è normale voler negare quando si ha quel prurito". Aggiunse.

Steve si grattò un sopracciglio biondo.

""La scabbia?" chiese.

Un'onda un po' più alta si abbatté sulla carreggiata della nave. Jack inspirò l'aria di salsedine e alzò il capo.

"L'altro" rispose.

Steve indietreggiò e deglutì.

"Che razza di malattie volete attaccarmi? Di che diamine parli?" domandò, rabbrividendo.

"Eh, tra uomini veri si pensa che non possa capitare. Ed invece, ai pirati capita sempre. D'accordo, ai pirati capita anche di peggio. Poi non lo so, l'ho visto capitare anche a uomini non veri. Cioè, alcuni marine impomatati sono considerabili uomini? Il loro sangue sarà annacquato di the" valutò Jack.

Steve si massaggiò un polso arrossato.

"Tu farnetichi, pirata" borbottò.

< Non può essere questo folle delirante l'uomo che volevo odiare > rifletté.

"Sei arrossito. Perciò tu per Tony...". Iniziò Jack.

Steve sentì le proprie orecchie andare in fiamme.

"Sono le donne a innamorarsi così" brontolò.

" _Naah_. Le donne hanno tutte amori diversi, passioni complicate, come gli uomini, del resto. Questa è solo una tipologia comune a tutti i giovani con gli ormoni a palla. Anche io alla vostra età..." ribatté Sparrow con voce roca.

Steve si appoggiò al parapetto in legno della nave.

"Voi pirati non siete normali" esalò.

"Se fossi normale, non farei la metà delle cose che faccio, non credi?

Piuttosto, sgancia cinque pezzi e ti dirò tutto quello che so sull'argomento" propose Jack.

Steve si sedette per terra e incrociò le gambe.

"Io non pago per questo genere di consigli e di certo non pagherei te" rispose secco.

"Non dirlo mai a una donna, aspetta che dico, tu non sei di quelli che dicono alle donne. Mi sa che sei cieco anche tu, ma al contrario. Oh, alla prossima festa indicaci i partiti migliori tra i ragazzi. Non voglio perdere in fatto di seduzione contro il pesciolino" lo incalzò Jack.

Steve si nascose il viso tra le mani.

"I-io ho avuto un sacco di ragazze!" strillò.

Jack schioccò la lingua sul palato e negò con il capo.

"Poverette, non è mai bello essere una facciata" disse tetro.

"La smetti?!" sbraitò Rogers.

"Lo faccio per te, Capitano.

Sei arrossito per un moro, che sono anche peggio delle more. Io me ne intendo di entrambi i tipi. Ringraziando il cielo non si chiama Angelico, Angelo o simili... quelli sono i peggiori" spiegò.

Steve socchiuse le dita e lo guardò attraverso di esse.

"Non mi metterò mai con un Angelico o un Angelica" brontolò.

"Saggia scelta, amico mio. Piuttosto, i consigli. Se ti metti con un moro, non farti la sorella. O se proprio devi, ammazza il fratello" rispose Jack con tono cupo.

"Hai dimenticato il padre" disse Steve, ironico, appoggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

"Il padre è già morto, in questo caso" ringhiò Sparrow.

Steve assottigliò gli occhi.

< Mi aveva detto il nome di suo padre, chi era? > si chiese. Vide Tony risalire insieme a Barbossa e si rialzò in piedi di scatto, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Tony ondeggiò due bottiglie di rhum, ne teneva altre due sotto le ascelle.

"Chi è morto?" chiese.

Tirò una bottiglia a Jack, si sedette vicino al parapetto umido stendendo le gambe e si poggiò attorno le bottiglie, ne stappò una. Guardò Steve, ghignò e sollevò la bottiglia.

"A te non ne offro, Captain" disse.

Steve si voltò di scatto e sospirò pesantemente.

"Non avrei accettato" disse gelido.


	10. Cap.10 Un piccante segreto

Cap.10 Un piccante segreto  
  
Steve guardò la serie di bottiglie sparse su tutto il pontile e sospirò.  
< Sono scesi sottocoperta per continuare a divertirsi e hanno lasciato 'quella cosa' a guidare > pensò. Si voltò nella direzione del timone e rabbrividì, una conchiglia blu con dentro una gemma era appoggiata sulle assi di legno. Da essa si alzava una figura azzurra evanescente che teneva stretto il timone, spostandolo secondo il suo volere.  
"Come hai detto che ti chiami, spettro?" domandò.  
"Io non sono un fantasma, Capitano. Mi chiamo Jarvis" rispose la creatura azzurra.  
"Dimmi la verità, quel tritone è anche una maledetta strega" sibilò Rogers.  
"Ha scoperto la scienza dietro la magia, ma non per questo il signorino è un mago. In ogni caso, al massimo, sarebbe stato uno stregone, non una strega" rispose Jarvis.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Chi era suo padre?" domandò.  
"Il signor Howard Stark. Ebbe una storia con una sirena molti anni fa" rispose la creatura.  
Steve cadde per terra seduto pesantemente e rabbrividì.  
"Howard? Il vecchio governatore?!" strillò.  
"Sì, riuscì a conquistare l'imperatrice dei mari in persona. Peccato che sia morto in guerra" rispose Jarvis.  
Steve abbassò lo sguardo e avvertì una fitta al petto.  
"L-lui... figlio dell'uomo a cui mio padre aveva giurato fedeltà... simbolo della legalità... adesso è alleato con l'uomo che è a causa della morte di mio padre... e si è abbassato ai livelli di scialbi filibustieri..." biascicò.  
Jarvis fece svoltare la nave, il vento stava calando.  
"Per il vostro mondo è un mostro, per i pirati è degno di rispetto. Ovvio che nel mondo degli uomini si sia fidato di coloro che non attaccherebbero mai il suo regno. Molti marine, al contrario, lo venderebbero all'asta come creatura rara" rispose atono.  
< Temo che questo non sarebbe del tutto falso. Io stesso pensavo che quelli come lui fossero solo dei mostri > rifletté Steve. Si rialzò in piedi e si allontanò, tenendo la schiena curva, la ciocca bionda gli ondeggiava davanti al viso.  
"Beh, 'quelli come lui' potrebbero anche evitare di mangiare carne umana" borbottò. Scese sottocoperta a sua volta, proseguì lungo il corridoio e si fermò, udendo degli ansiti. Sbirciò attraverso la porta socchiusa di una cabina, riconobbe Sparrow e Barbossa al suo interno.  
Barbossa afferrò Jack per i capelli e lo attirò rudemente a sé. Sparrow ricambiò il bacio avidamente, le labbra di entrambi, sporche di rhum, s'incontrarono ripetutamente.  
Jack ansimò, mentre Barbossa ghignava, leccandosi le labbra.  
Steve, totalmente rosso in viso, si tappò la bocca con una mano coprendo il rumore del proprio respiro. Chiuse silenziosamente la porta e si allontanò, camminando all'indietro. Si girò e corse, raggiunse la cabina da Capitano e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Si voltò e lanciò uno strilletto.  
"Affronti con coraggio le tempeste e poi strilli come una bimbetta?" domandò Tony, seduto sul suo letto.  
"Che diamine ci fai qui?!" si lamentò Steve.  
Tony si stese su un fianco sul letto.  
"Lascio a quei due la loro intimità" disse.  
Steve si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi e si grattò il capo.  
"E' proprio vero che voi pirati ve la fate con qualsiasi cosa, anche tra voi" gemette.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio castano.  
"Fammi indovinare, sei vergine Capitain" sussurrò roco.  
Le labbra di Steve tremarono, il suo viso accaldato era ancora vermiglio.  
"Anche se fosse?" domandò.  
Tony schioccò le dita.  
"Lo sapevo" si disse.

 


	11. Cap.11 Il Capitano del Tritone

Cap.11 Il Capitano del Tritone

 

Steve accarezzò la pietra luminescente del medaglione indossato dal tritone sopra di lui, boccheggiando. Il letto sotto di lui cigolava, il suo corpo ignudo e pallido era premuto da quello bollente dell'altro, a sua volta completamente nudo.

< Come diamine ci sono finito in questa situazione? Con un pirata per di più > pensò. Le sue labbra rosee erano gonfie e protese.

Avvertiva il proprio battito cardiaco rimbombargli animatamente nelle orecchie, il rumore del suo respiro si confondeva con quello dell'altro.

Avvertì le mani bollenti dell'altro accarezzargli i fianchi, rabbrividì e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere quando Tony gli prese il capezzolo tra le labbra, succhiandolo fino a farlo diventare turgido.

Un forte odore di rhum invadeva la cabina.

Tony gli lambì il capezzolo con la lingua, inumidendolo.

Steve gli passò la mano tra i capelli castani arruffati, sentendoli leggermente umidi di sudore.

"Dimmi la verità. Sei anche uno stregone " sussurrò con voce roca. Le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Tony rise roco, passandogli le mani sui fianchi con tocchi rudi che arrossavano la pelle dell'altro.

"Solo un genio" disse.

"Non riesco proprio a inquadrati, alla fine" gemette Steve. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e schiuse le proprie gambe. "Tornati a casa libererai i miei uomini e gli darai una nave per tornare a casa?" chiese.

La sua voce tremava appena, ma manteneva un tono roco e dei toni forti.

Un ciuffo di capelli biondi gli aderiva alla fronte, la pinta di esso ondeggiava ai movimenti del viso del Capitano.

"O li farai divorare dalle tue sirene?". Aggiunse alla domanda.

Tony gli accarezzò il labbro con l'indice, inumidendo il dito di saliva.

"Qui l'unico che rischia di essere divorato sei tu" lo punzecchiò con voce calda.

"Sono serio...". Iniziò a dire Steve. Tony lo penetrò con il dito e Rogers si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio prolungato di piacere. Ansimò, mentre Tony iniziava a muoverlo.

"Sono di parola, Capitano. I tuoi uomini saranno liberi. E tu con loro, se vorrai tornare un marine al guinzaglio".

Lo penetrò con un secondo dito, allargando la fessura.

Steve gemeva di piacere.

"Altrimenti? Che scelta ho?" chiese tra gli ansiti.

Tony premette la sua bocca contro quella dell'altro i un bacii dato con foga. Si staccò e Steve ingoiò aria rumorosamente.

"Come ti ho detto sono un genio. Spesso ho avuto ospiti umani al palazzo di cui sono sovrano.

Saresti molto più libero lì e, fidati, le mie sirene preferiscono ben altro da mangiare. Per divertirsi, hanno me". Uscì le dita e gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Per essere uno dei tanti?" domandò Steve.

"Per essere il 'mio' sposo. Certo, non ti assicuro che mi avrai in catene, ma..." rispose Stark. Penetrò dentro di lui. "... saremmo l'uno dell'altro. A patto che diventi meno frigido". La sua voce si era fatta più esitante, coperta dai gemiti sempre più alti del Capitano. Si muoveva su e giù.

Steve gli andò incontro nei movimenti.

< Vorrei durasse per sempre. Forse è questo il prurito di cui parlava Sparrow >.

"Af-affare fatto... pirata, ma... s-solo per tenerti d'occhio" accettò.

< Sei stata la preda più facile e difficile a un tempo, ma ho intenzione di renderti il mio tesoro più prezioso > pensò Tony.

 

 


End file.
